It is well known that driving on underinflated tires can adversely affect a vehicle's performance, and thus it is a primary safety concern. According to a report by the Department of Transportation's National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, more than a quarter of automobiles and light trucks in United States have one or more tires underinflated below the level recommended by the vehicle manufacturer. Vehicles with underinflated tires have been shown to have handling problems that result in significant numbers of highway fatalities and injuries. Under-inflation is also a primary cause of early tire breakdown and poor tread life, which shortens tire life, resulting in increased maintenance costs. In addition to contributing to safety hazards and maintenance costs, it has also been shown that driving on underinflated tires can significantly decrease fuel economy. Therefore, the proper monitoring and regulation of tire pressure can increase tire life, reduce fuel consumption, and improved handling and ultimate safety.